Más Besos Por Favor
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Un inocente Kenma se encuentra trabajando como bartender a sus 20 años en un lujoso bar en Tokyo. Sin saber que se codea con los más peligrosos mafiosos en aquel lugar. Kuroo siendo uno de ellos aprovecha que no se imagina quiénes le rodean y trata de conquistarlo a su manera sin mucho éxito. Después de una peligrosa escapada se da una fortuita oportunidad. AU KuroKen Adv: Lemon


Su vida en una sola palabra era ''Aburrida'' levantarse a las 9 de la mañana para tomar la merienda comprada en el día anterior en una tienda de conveniencia además de no salir del mismo emparedado u onigiri de salmón de siempre. Después de saberse no muy gustoso en la escuela había decidido no estudiar la universidad, mejor se consiguió un trabajo como bartender en un bar a 20 minutos del departamento que ahora rentaba.

No se consideraba del todo infortunado, pues le iba bien por las horas que hacía en la noche, en las tardes antes de entrar al trabajo podía libremente jug ar todo lo que se le ocurriera en su consola, no era una mala vida en sus cortos 20 años, tenía todo lo que necesitaba por el momento.

-Perfecto- Atendía el pedido de un par de clientes que querían una bebida suave. Tenían de todo del otro lado de la barra, desde las bebidas de no más de 1000 yenes hasta las botellas que mejor se cotizaban en dólares. quiénes fortuita

-Dame un champagne belle epoque por favor- Pedía un misterioso hombre de costoso traje azul marino, sus ojos eran felinos y amenazantes de solo verlo.

-''Belle epoque, la botella cuesta 3,000 dólares y la pide como si nada''- No le quedó más que ir a la reserva por una, ya que por su alto valor no convenía mantenerla a la vista, la que estaba era una vacía. -Aquí tiene señor- sirvió con elegancia en la fina copa.

-Gracias.- levantó por un segundo la vista observando al 'gatito' que tenía enfrente. -¿No gustas una copa?-

Alzó una ceja curioso, las veces que pedían bebidas costosas eran para un grupo de personas y siempre se acaban hasta la última copa, era la primera vez que le invitaban a beber algo. -No gracias, no bebo.-

Eso causó una leve risa en el moreno. -Eres quien atiende la barra de bebidas y no te gusta tomar, es irónico.- pero al verlo pensaba que tenía unos 15, era bajo y muy escuálido a diferencia de su cuerpo corpulento. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20.- contestaba seco en lo que servía un tequila. No era de muchas palabras y ese hombre se le hacía raro. -No habías venido antes aquí ¿o sí?

-Hace un par de años vine, era otro bartender por lo que deduzco que eres nuevo o no tienes más de año y medio aquí.- le acercó su copa llena -¿Por qué no le das un trago y me dices tu nombre?

-Pero dije que no me gusta tomar- Aún así su jefe le decía que debía mantener a los clientes contentos y más aquellos que llevaran más de 20,000 yenes gastados. -Mi nombre es Kozume Kenma.- tomó apenas del espumoso vino.

-¿Kenma?... Soy Kuroo, un gusto.- tomó su mano y estrechó ésta como si fuese porcelana. -Estaré viniendo aquí seguido, cuida de mí.-

Su cara primeramente fue de disgusto, no le agradaba el contacto físico pero la sonrisa de Kuroo le hizo estremecer en un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas, culpa del nerviosismo por ser tocado con tanta naturalidad.

-Gracias por escoger este bar.- ¿Qué más podía decir? al menos contestó algo decente y eso estaba bien, por el momento.

~0~

La escena se repetía y consistía en Kuroo llevando los mejores vinos del bar, se gastaba más de 20,000 dólares cuando parecía querer quedar ebrio, sin embargo pocas veces perdía la compostura y cuando lo hacía solo era una risa extraña.

-Debes tener un excelente empleo para pagar todo lo que tomas.- comentó Kenma mientras le daba un segundo vodka de 3,500 dólares.

-Gastar en esto es como si tú gastaras un solo yen de tu salario anual-

Bufó. -Ya capto- El día de hoy le había llevado un clavel ¿Quién rayos le había dicho que le gustaban las flores? había algunas que le hacían estornudar además de que siempre morían, el otro siempre tenía esos detalles que él no descifraba por mucho que pensara.

-¿Saldrás conmigo? el sábado en el restaurante italiano que está a tres cuadras de aquí-

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Para qué quieres salir conmigo? No soy tan divertido- carecía de sentido del humor y sus temas solo eran de deporte, su gusto hacia los gatos y los videojuegos.

-Digamos que no es necesario hablar mucho- tomó la quijada -¿Me doy a entender? Pequeño gatito~-

-¿Entonces lo que quieres es comer demasiado? No me sorprendería, eres muy alto y musculoso, seguro comes como un puerco.-

Eso fue casi un golpe bajo. -Me sorprende lo ingenuo que puedes ser.- se veía la hora. -Debo irme cuanto antes.-

-Un tatuaje...- Se alcanzó a ver por jalar la manga del traje. Sabía lo que eso significaba la mayor parte de las veces. - Kuro.-

Giró la cabeza. -No iba a poder ocultarlo mucho tiempo.- un disparo se escuchó a sus espaldas. -Joder...- Se saltó del otro lado y tapó a Kenma. -Escucha claro: Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea, no sé si sepas que la mayoría de tus clientes son un montón de yakuzas que la han liado en sus tratos. No vinieron aquí con la esperanza de atrapar uno o dos, en esto nunca se dejan testigos.- le mantenía la boca tapada. -¿Me explico? ahora salgamos.

No le quedó más que llevarlo por la puerta trasera, la cual era especial para escape. Suponía que era para una emergencia, pero dado a lo que decía Kuroo y el 'curioso accidente' que tuvo el bartender anterior le dejaba en claro que la buena paga y los excelentes comensales solo eran una prueba de lo que eran la mayoría.

Estaban a más de diez cuadras, sentados en la banqueta de una calle iluminada por las recientes festividades decembrinas. -Todo este tiempo solo me estuve arriesgando...

-¿En serio no te dabas cuenta? Tienes que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, esos tipos guardan rencor por cualquier cosa.- le miró apenas. -Estás temblando

-¿Tener cuidado?...- su cara no decía nada, pero el titiritero en sus expresiones anunciaban lo ansioso que se encontraba en aquel momento. -Tú también eres uno Kuro. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Puedes llegar a ser peor que ellos...

Al otro no le quedó más que suspirar y rodar los ojos. -¿No comprendes por qué voy cada tercer día a ese espantoso bar? Te llevo distintas flores que significan diferentes cosas, te invito a salir... Eres más difícil de lo que pensé. ¿Qué más debo hacer?

-No sé porqué haces todo eso, nunca te lo he pedido.- Y su escasa falta de vida social y aún más de relaciones amorosas no le daban una luz verde para hacerse a la idea.

-Que me gustas, atraes, me pareces atractivo desde que te vi ¿Sí? - Su mirada era decidida y para nada palpitante o sumisa. -Pero al parecer sigues hundido en la timidez

-No es timidez...- Jamás pensó que podría llegarle a gustar a alguien. -Soy muy aburrido

-No lo eres.-

-No sé hablar con las personas ni expresar mis sentimientos.

-Los sacaré e interpretaré por ti

-No soy atractivo

-Podría comerte ahora mismo.- Y que lamiera sus labios no ayudó al fuerte color carmesí que tenía Kozume en la cara.

-No sé de eso... - levantó el rostro buscando la mirada del otro, aunque pareciera un tonto no podía evitar que los últimos meses ese joven le alegraba las horas de trabajo y que incluso los días de descanso iba sabiendo que Kuroo se presentaría. -¿En serio te gusto? ¿A pesar de ser yo?-

-Que seas tú es lo que lo hace interesante.- Una suave mirada le recorrió el cuerpo. -Vamos a mi apartamento, te daré algo caliente para que te calmes.- Y no necesariamente hablaba de un café.

El piso de Tetsurou por mucho era una de las mejores piezas que había visto en su corta vida, los japoneses preferían un estilo más refinado y clásico. Pero éste gozaba de lo más lujoso que se pudiera inventar en la mente, altos cristales polarizados por ventanas que daban una buena vista de Tokyo. La cama era más grande que la suya puesta 4 veces.

-¿Para qué quieres todo esto para ti solo?- se le hacía demasiado, aunque si él pudiera tendría 3 pantallas compuestas para jugar en la PC.

-No sabía en qué gastar el dinero. Se supone que manejo una empresa de tecnología... Debo llevar una doble vida para estar más tranquilo.- Se colocó a sus espaldas y besó el cuello. -¿No tienes frío? Encenderé la calefacción.

Le dio escalofríos. -Kuroo... Dijiste hace rato que querías comerme... ¿A qué te referías?-

-Si fuera tú no preguntaría eso en el cuarto de la persona que te pretende como pareja.- Le invitó a tomar asiento en la cama. -No creo que no sepas lo que es, eres un hombre después de todo.-

-Lo único que pienso es en sexo.- Y la sola idea le causaba cosquillas por la pelvis.

-Bingo. Pero la palabra 'sexo' no me gusta, prefiero llamarlo como 'una relación gustosa' el sexo solo se tiene con prostitutas y entre tú y yo hay más que una relación física de por medio.- tomó la mano, besando cada uno de los dedos de Kenma. -¿Me aceptarás?

-Solo quieres jugar conmigo...- no podía ser cierto que estaba comportándose tan pasivo. -Si no acepto me matarás.-

-Si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho, si quisiera tomarte a la fuerza ya estarías debajo mío.-

-Kuro...- No terminó de hablar cuando sus labios eran comidos con ferocidad por el otro. -Espera..- No fue bueno hablar, dio oportunidad para que la traviesa lengua del moreno se colara por su boca. Su inexperiencia le hartaba en esta situación, sentía los cómodos y deliciosos labios jugar con los propios torpes, sin moverse solo sentía que arruinaba la atmósfera.

-¿Nunca besaste a nadie?...- Eso le causaba emoción, se podría llevar bastantes primeras veces.

-Solo una vez...- En un juego tonto al salir de la preparatoria, donde apenas una chica le había rozado los labios.

-No lo parece. No pienses en ello.- le abrió la boca con ayuda de su pulgar. -Sigue tus instintos Kenma, yo solo te ayudaré a darle el ritmo necesario

-¿Así?- enredó los escuálidos brazos alrededor del cuello de Tetsurou, iniciando un ósculo lento y vacilante. No era el mejor beso que podía recibir el contrario, sin embargo era de los primeros en esa noche.

Los besos no cesaban aunque alguno de los dos se detuviera por segundos, eran como un par de imanes unidos por el lado correcto. Mientras Kenma estaba ahí para experimentar lo excitante que podía ser un par de caricias, Kuroo iría por lo mejor de la noche.

Sus manos inquietas buscaron por debajo del chaleco del bartender, después de todo al tocar los impacientes botones Kenma solo soltaba ruidos que en su mente sonaban a victoria.

-No... Ahí no Kuro... Se siente raro.- el distraerle con los besos era algo de una persona ruin y muy astuta. No le importó que se le apartara del chaleco negro y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de éste, siendo su delgado cuerpo descubierto por el felino.

-Kenma...- retumbaba el sonido de sus susurros contra su boca, lamiéndole sin cansancio. -Rayos...- Con rapidez buscaba algo en la mesa de noche, parecía un bote extraño, pequeño. -Es lo único que tengo.-

Le quitaba los pantalones horribles que llevaba puestos, solo para toparse con los infantiles bóxers de controles de consolas. -Qué tenemos aquí...- tocó la punta del mojado miembro.

-Kuro por favor más...- alzó los brazos para de nuevo tomarle del cuello.

-¿Más qué?- bajó lo único que quedaba de ropa, los calcetines ahora no estorbaban.

-Besos... más besos...- ese nuevo placer merecía ser explotado, al igual que los suaves masajes que recibía a manos de Kuroo en su miembro erecto. -Nmh... ¿Por qué haces eso?...- no diría que le disgustaba, ni él se tocaba tan bien.

-Para hacerte sentir bien.- siguió con lo requerido, así podía retener los quejidos de Kenma en sus labios, haciendo una música única cuando con el pulgar daba círculos sobre la glande y los demás dedos apretaban suave el falo. No era expresivo, pero ahora ni siquiera podía contener los gemidos que le provocaban sus propias manos.

-Kuro... Yo...- se hiperventilaba, su cara estaba en una tonalidad rojiza que competía con el color de las sábanas debajo de ambos. -¡Haah!... por favor

-Ya, me encantaría hacerte terminar pero tengo más planes para ti.- tomó el frasco de vaselina, untando una generosa cantidad en dos dedos que sin pensarselo mucho llevó a la cavidad trasera del menor, rozando muy sutil.

Abrió los ojos como un par de platos. -No ahí, está sucio Kuro ¿Qué haces?...- tomó del hombro a este. -Quítatelo... quiero ver tu torso...- y sobretodo cubrir esa curiosidad que le causó el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo.

-¿Ah? Bien pero no te pongas así.- aventó el saco en esta ocasión de un gris oscuro y la camisa azul fue desabotonada lentamente a los ojos de Kozume. Al abrirla se descubrió el gran tatuaje que tenía por todo el brazo y parte del pecho, era una pantera negra, símbolos, hojas y no sabía qué más. -¿Te gusta?

-Estás repleto...- tenía otro cerca de la pelvis, pero pedir que se quitara esa ropa indicaría que no solo quería ver el tatuaje.

-Algunos tienen más de 8 años...- hundió el primer dedo en el interior, aprovechando lo parlanchín que se había puesto su pareja. -Estás muy apretado...-

-¡Mnh!...- ''Sácalo'' fue lo que pensó en ese momento, sin embargo su garganta no daba para más palabras en el momento. -Kuro~...- al moverse el intruso solo repetía quejidos y el nombre de su acompañante; los intentos de detenerlo se habían acabado.

Solo le preparaba por saber que era su primera vez, después de retirar los dos húmedos dedos se deshizo del cinturón y bajó la bragueta del pantalón no sin antes desabotonarlo. -Será mejor que no abras los ojos..- la enorme erección se frotó por encima de la entrada, gustosa por entrar.

-Besos Kuro...- se cubrió los ojos y esperó que el otro hiciera caso. -''Sostente''- le fue susurrado. Sus brazos tomaron a Tetsurou por la espalda, era diferente tocarlo sin la ropa. -¡Nhaa! Ahn... - jamás imaginó que entraría todo de una sola embestida, ni siquiera los tiernos besos del moreno le distrajeron lo suficiente.

-Estás tan apretado... Tan suave...- sus caderas chocaban contra las ajenas, el ruido se hacía sordo entre la habitación y sus gemidos. -Kenma...-

-Hanh...- ''Duele'' ''Es incómodo'' -No...- Que le sostuviera de las piernas y alzarlas le pegaba en un punto nuevo. -¡Mnha!...- apenas y podía abrir los ojos, se le cerraban cuando se descubría lleno por el otro. -No más... No aguanto...- jadeaba mientras un hilo de saliva le recorría de la comisura.

-Aguanta más mi precioso...- se acomodó las esbeltas piernas en los hombros, penetrando más a fondo. -Hah...- los gruñidos y quejas de placer también estaban presentes en Kuroo. -Iré más rápido.- ayudándose a sostenerlo de las caderas fue a una velocidad que ni él mismo conocía, era la primera vez que deseaba tanto a una persona.

-¡Nhaa! ¡No más! ¡No rápido!- unas punzadas anormales estaban en su parte trasera, justo antes de que su orgasmo se hiciera presente también en su vientre. -¡Hhaa!~ Kuro...- aún así el moreno no se detenía, causándole un mareo leve a éste. -Espera... me acabo de correr...-

-Aún falto yo... y tú irás por el segundo.- le giró colocándole en cuatro, para mayor comodidad del menor acomodó un par de almohadas bajo suyo acostándole del torso pero sin bajar las caderas. -Sigue latiendo...- Abrió las pequeñas pero bien formadas nalgas notando la rosada entrada, Kenma no tenía ni un solo vello en la zona, manteniéndola con un toque infantil que le provocaba culpa a Kuroo.

-No la veas..- sentir la brisa no era algo que le gustara mucho, pero cuando el falo regresó al interior y qué mejor que tocando la próstata en el primer intento. -¡Kuro!~ Kuro... más...- aunque manchado entre las piernas su miembro se levantaba por segunda vez, no juzgaría las habilidades del otro en la cama, se notaba que era un experto.

-¿Más?- le sujetó de los brazos y las embestidas severas comenzaron. -Estás buenísimo...- decía con una voz ronca que solo conocía cuando tomaba un trago de vodka. -Eres mío Kenma...- se agachó hasta su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de éste. -No te dejaré ir nunca de mi lado...-

-¡Mnha! ¡No tan fuerte!... ¡Es muy profundo!- le lloraban los ojos, confundido si era por su primera vez o por el fuerte gusto que le provocaba Kuroo en todo su ser. -No me iré...- no podría.

-Más te vale...- mordió el cuello dejando marcas por todas partes. -Ahora me perteneces Kenma...- con la mano pasó desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, mordiendo una última vez esta como si animales en celo se trataran, eso bastó para que los dos alcanzaran el clímax en segundos.

-Caliente...- fue de las últimas palabras que dijo Kenma al sentirse lleno del líquido blanquecino. Eso era suficiente para sentirse lleno.

No volvió al trabajo en el bar, ahora era 'un ayudante' amante de Kuroo, el cual le pagaba con miles de dólares a la semana, besos apasionados, arrumacos y sobre todo aquel tatuaje que poseía encima de los glúteos, rodeado justo de un montón de chupetones que declaraban quién era su dueño.

.

.

.

.

Hola~ Sé que no es lo mejor que alguien pueda leer pero aquí está. No sé qué tal esté en el Lemon pues es en lo que más me atoré, igual espero que sea de su gusto y yo poder más adelante escribir más en este Fandom y sobre esta pareja~ Agradezco enormemente a quienes lleguen a esta parte y hayan decidido leer aunque les pudiera provocar cáncer xD

Va dedicado a mi preciosa tsundere 3 Te amo preciosa, espero tengas un bonito cumpleaños y yo poder seguir acompañándote en ellos. M 3

Nos leemos en otra ocasión corazónes~


End file.
